1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which greatly facilitates the pick-up and assembly of elements of identification according to a well-defined code, where the elements of identification are used for locating the wire strands at two distant ends of an electric cable, or the terminals of electrical appliances.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Various types of elements of identification are known in the art. These elements of identification can, either totally or in part, consist of a link or a sleeve or at least of a ring-shaped configuration, into which a rod can be introduced. The rod enables the pick-up of one specific element from the entire assembly of elements. An example of elements of identification of this type with which the device of the invention can be used is disclosed in French Patent FR-A 2,239,182. In this reference, tubular elements of identification are described which bear a symbol, either a number or a letter, and which are arranged in order in the switch cabinet in rows of several elements, whereby each row bears identical symbols. A short measuring tape is designed to be successively threaded into several ring-shaped elements which are picked up, one by one, in the desired order, to compose a message code of identification, for example, a number. The elements which compose this message are then transferred, as a whole, on a carrier for the message code of identification already fixed or destined to be fixed on a wire strand of a cable or on an electric terminal. Hence, each message of identification is composed individually, element by element.
Known means of identification include the following:
a carrier with distinct rows for the elements of identification,
the elements of identification, at least partially tubular, are arranged in order on these rows and are spaced by a defined first step Pl and bear in each row an identical symbol,
the carriers are constructed to each receive a series of elements of identification, thus composing a message code of identification,
a means for picking-up these elements of identification which has a section which can be threaded into a tubular part of the elements of identification.